Portia Bellefleur
| aliases = | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Andy Bellefleur (brother); Terry Bellefleur (cousin); Bill Compton (ancestor) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "She's Not There" | final appearance = "Me and the Devil" | actor = Courtney Ford }} Portia Bellefleur was a minor character featured in the HBO television series True Blood. She briefly appeared in the shadows in the premiere episode of season two, "Nothing But the Blood", but was uncredited and did not receive any screen time. The character's first actual appearance was in the season four premiere, "She Not There" where she was played by actress Courtney Ford. Biography Portia Bellefleur was a legal attorney and a resident of Bon Temps, Louisiana. She was the sister of Sheriff Andy Bellefleur and cousin to Terry Bellefleur. In 2009, when Andy Bellefleur was still just a Sheriff's deputy, Portia picked him up outside of Merlotte's Bar and Grill where the highly inebriated Andy was being questioned concerning the body of Nancy LeGuare, aka, Miss Jeanette, which had been recently discovered in his car. ("Nothing But the Blood") Several years later, Portia attended a ribbon-cutting ceremony hosted by Bill Compton - newly recognized vampire king of Louisiana. She then gave legal advice to Sookie Stackhouse regarding the anonymous purchase of her family home. Sookie used her telepathy and perceived Portia thinking ill thoughts about the history of that house. (She's Not There) Bill Compton hired Portia to assist him in smoothing over vampire/human relations and Portia took to the task in the most literal of fashions. Bill and she began a brief, but intense sexual relationship that only came to an end when Bill learned that the Comptons and the Bellfleur's were blood relations. Though Portia had no compunctions against incest, Bill was unwilling to continue down this road with her and told her that they could no longer be together. ("Me and the Devil") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Michael Lehmann and series creator Alan Ball based on concepts originally developed by Charlaine Harris. Portia was first referenced in the 2001 novel Dead Until Dark. * Portia's surname is French for "beautiful flower". * Actress Courtney Ford also played a character named Vanessa Monroe on the "Bad Moon Rising" episode of The Vampire Diaries. * The connection between the Compton family and the Bellefleur family was hinted at back in the season 1 episode "Mine". When Bill first met Andy Bellefleur, he responded to the man's last name in a curious manner. * Once hosted a debutante ball. According to Terry Bellefleur, every Bellefleur woman going back to the Revolutionary war was an expert on such matters. ("I Don't Wanna Know") Appearances * TB: She's Not There * TB: You Smell Like Dinner * TB: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'? * TB: I'm Alive and On Fire * TB: Me and the Devil See also External links * * Portia Bellefleur at the Horror House * Portia Bellefleur at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:Characters with biographies